The present invention relates to a discriminating light-emitting apparatus in which, when a coded signal or a signal having a specific wavelength is issued or generated from a transmitting device, a light emitting section of a receiving device receiving the aforesaid signal is turned on or off, to remark or make conspicuous a specific article on which the receiving device is mounted or rested, whereby the article can be found out simply and quickly.
Conventionally, there exists no discriminating light-emitting apparatus in which, when a coded signal or a signal having a specific wavelength is issued, a light emitting section of a receiving device which receives the signal is turned on or off, to remark or make conspicuous a specific article on which the receiving device is mounted or rested.
Generally, in case where a vehicle is put or placed within, for example, dead darkness, or in case where a vehicle is placed within a location such as a wide parking zone, a sports ground or the like where plenty of vehicles are parked, the site of the vehicle is remembered for a time. But, after time has elapsed, or after other vehicles are moved so that parking circumstances change, it becomes much harder to locate one's own vehicle. The more the number of vehicles increases, the more this is true. In a further example where plenty of persons utilize a clog (shoe) cabinet having no door, or in case where plenty of persons take off their shoes at a location where there is no clog cabinet, it is extremely difficult to look for one's own shoes among plenty of shoes.